User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/My Professional Thoughts on Tech 10: Star Spirit
Originally posed on the Duwang Gang discord so forgive any odd formatting. ---- goddammit the more I look back through it the more I hate Star Spirit there's like so much going for it but it was goddamn wasted I look through Rebooted and I'm like "okay this wasn't perfect, the first quarter was shit, but with some basic rewriting it'd be pretty solid" with Star Spirit it's just like "what the hell is happening" Why the hell did I switch to Script in the first place I was doing pretty decent with Prose but then just switched to something I had no goddamn experience in because the poll asking if i should switch formats said yes like boi screw the polls i shoulda stuck with what worked instead of floundering my way through the writing equivalent of QWOP and then beyond the shitty formatting there's the actual plot what the hell happened i had a shitton of cool ideas and then i was like "hell idk what i'm doing i'll just shit em onto the screen without giving any of them any proper buildup or introduction or screentime or usage or presence or literally anything" the zodiac organization was supposed to be cool but they didn't goddamn DO anything for two seasons and then just goddamn vanished into the aether after Orion was defeated i didn't even introduce one of the normal-ass members until literally an episode before the finale and as for the protagonists nova is fine because she has a personality but over a year in and I still have no goddamn clue what Theo's personality is supposed to be he has SOMETHING but hell if i know what it is and the startrix jesus goddamn christ that thing I don't regret raising the alien count, i regret never using the goddamn aliens Theo only uses a couple for any significant amount of time per episode, and any more past those might as well be goddamn cameos for as much as they matter the projection transformation thing was the main gimmick for the damn thing and it barely gets used the other forms are fine but like i said i never goddamn use them and what the hell is with theo learning magic what the hell was the point i'm sure there was something cool behind it but literally all it does in-series is make him use even fewer aliens and the lore the goddamn lore it is so goddamn convoluted star spirit is the last tech 10 series so i wanted to tie everything up, but that gave the series a ton of baggage to carry and it's not like it was even all that necessary there wasn't that much to tie up in fact ever since star spirit started it's just introduced even more goddamn things to tie up and at this point i just want to do something completely different than what the plot ended up being but i can't because at this point there's so much story and so much bullshit that new episodes are basically just checkmark boxes of shit to do to progress the current story and get it to goddamn end TL;DR star spirit was a mistake Tech 10 should have ended with Rebooted So yeah idk where we're going from here Category:Blog posts